


小破车

by akiraCandice



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraCandice/pseuds/akiraCandice





	小破车

从虎彻成为希尔达一人的“专属英雄”起，希尔达就把虎彻安顿在自己名下的一栋别墅内，这间别墅似乎是希尔达专门用来安置自己的情人用的。虎彻可以随意使用屋子，唯独那间上锁的地下室希尔达从不让虎彻靠近，虎彻也不怎么在意。今天他见到了地下室，说是地下室但更像个牢房：里面堆满了各种束缚道具和大大小小就算不知道怎么用也能猜到是做什么的道具。要是平时的虎彻看到那些小道具肯定会脸红（就算是做了“枕营业”虎彻还是很容易害羞的），但是现在他只觉得不安，他觉得此时的希尔达十分陌生又恐怖，就像一个刽子手一般，而他就是刽子手刀下待宰的羔羊……

漆黑的地下室里只能听到细微的喘息声，虎彻不知自己已经在地下室里呆了几天。一周，两周甚至更久。手脚被束缚，视觉也被眼罩夺走，唯一留下的听觉在只有自己独自一人的地下室也没什么用处，他只能听见自己被性欲所折磨无法抑制的喘息声。

几天前希尔达给他注射完抑制能力的药物后就把他囚禁在这里，这几天希尔达除了定时来给他注射药剂喂些必要的食物和水以外都不会来地下室，当然希尔达不可能单纯只是把虎彻关在这里，在地下室陪伴虎彻的还有在他后庭里的情趣玩具。希尔达每天都会来给虎彻更换玩具，在这段时间里虎彻觉得自己把世界上所有的情趣玩具都试过了。身体各处每个敏感的地方都被玩具侵犯着，不知道是虎彻自己的错觉还是希尔达在注射的药剂里动了什么手脚，虎彻感觉自己的身体越发敏感，无时不刻被快感侵蚀的同时却又无法达到高潮，他想要被贯穿想要被比玩具更大的刺激。有时短暂恢复理智的他都会为自己的这种想法感到羞耻但是却又抑制不住想要高潮的冲动。

不远处传来的脚步声让虎彻不禁颤抖了一下，他不知道自己又将经受什么样的折磨，在这种感官几乎全被剥夺的情况下，这种未知的恐惧对于虎徹来讲也是一种折磨。但是出乎意料的是这次希尔达没有恶趣味的去玩弄他的身体，只是轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。虎彻这几天甚至抛弃了尊严去乞求希尔达放了自己，但是希尔达这些天一句话都没说过。虎彻不知道自己该怎么办才能脱离现在这个状况，他只能默默的等待，等待有人来救他或者希尔达主动放了自己，但似乎这两个都无法实现。  
“这么快就放弃了吗？还是你的身体已经适应了”  
希尔达的手顺着虎彻的脸颊向下慢慢的抚摸着虎彻的身体。  
“……”  
对方突然开口，虎彻却又不知如何回答。  
见虎彻没有说话希尔达拿开了虎彻的眼罩，虎彻睁开了许久未见光亮有些不适的眼睛，他看不清周围也看不清希尔达的脸只是轻轻皱了皱眉又闭上了眼睛。  
“虎彻”  
希尔达在虎彻耳边轻轻的呼唤着虎彻的名字，  
“虎彻我爱你，我要你成为我的物品”  
希尔达用冰冷的声音说着这些话虎彻根本没听进去，被无法满足的性欲所折磨的这些天里这是虎彻第一次被人触碰。现在他的脑子里只有一个想法：想要高潮，想要射精。  
“你也差不多到极限了吧？想要什么自己来”  
希尔达解开了虎彻身上的束缚坐在床边轻抚着虎彻的头。虎彻微微颤抖的直起身，残存的理智告诉他不能这样做，但是身体却遵从了生理的本能。  
虎彻的手止不住的颤抖着甚至尝试了几次才拉开了希尔达的裤链。里面的巨物还是软趴趴的，虎彻把它从拿起来一点一点开始舔舐吮吸。理智已经被抛之脑后现在的他已经放弃了思考。  
“好孩子，你已经做的很好了，接下来给你奖励了”  
希尔达一把拽起虎彻，没有前戏也不需要前戏，已经挺立的巨物一下子挺进虎彻的身体，虎彻后穴里没拿出去的小玩具一下子被顶进最深处，虎彻想要尖叫但是却发不出声音就仿佛一大块面团卡在喉咙里，他只能发出微弱的干涩的呜咽。随着希尔达猛烈的抽插如同窒息般的痛苦和如潮水般的快感同时刺激着虎彻脆弱的感官。他想要停下但是又渐渐沉溺在这快感之中。  
虎彻的意识几乎快要消失了，他不知道自己已经射了多少次，阴茎却依旧抬着头，并不时吐出一些近乎透明的液体。身体里的玩具被扔到了一边，在他身体里的只有希尔达的巨物，粗暴蛮狠地贯穿虎彻的身体。虎彻本就模糊的视线被泪水浸透周围变得更加模糊不清，身上不知道是汗水还是泪水还是其他的什么液体  
，虎彻感觉自己整个人湿漉漉的。  
希尔达轻抚着虎彻，嘴唇脖颈胸部腹部手腕大腿一路向下最后停在了虎彻饱满而又结实的臀部。希尔达似乎一直很中意虎彻的屁股，以前也时不的会捏几下，都那种充满挑逗意味的触碰，可现在希尔达如同泄愤一般挤压抽打着虎彻。  
“怎么这么不专心，你不喜欢这样吗！”  
希尔达一边抽打着虎彻的臀部一边喊道。虎彻仿佛没有听见一般依旧只发出阵阵呜咽声。  
“回答我虎彻！”  
希尔达用力地挺进虎彻的最深处，虎彻感觉自己快要死了，下一秒虎彻便失去了意识……

 

如今虎彻又回到了这个地方，又回到了这个给他带来痛苦的地方，本已经努力忘掉的记忆又如泉水般涌出，就在下车的时候虎彻已经抑制不住自己的恐惧，不停地在发抖。希尔达轻抚着虎彻的头把他拥入怀中。  
“欢迎回家只属于我的虎彻，我再也不会让你逃掉了”


End file.
